


we found wonderland (you and i got lost in it)

by sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosie, hosierainkiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: Josie does the only thing able to get Hope back.Going into Hope’s own subconscious, but along the way Josie tells Hope something that sparked and deflated in hope...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 142





	we found wonderland (you and i got lost in it)

**Author's Note:**

> hihello so here’s my oneshot for the #hosiewritings tag :)

For three days, Josie had been failing miserably trying to find a solution that would both wake up Hope and Landon. 

There was barely any luck. 

Josie had been nagging at her father to let her do the one thing that could possibly work. 

Earlier in the week Dr. Saltzman had found out that if anyone attempted to enter into Hope’s mind they wouldn't remember anything when they came out.

_ If _ they come out.

//////

“I have to do it.” Josie had been pacing around her own room for the past five minutes, a restless hand ran through her semi tangled hair.

“Josie, you heard what Dad said, it’s too dangerous,” Lizzie stood up from the edge of the bed and placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulder. “It’s Mikaelson, she can handle herself.”

Josie worried her bottom lip and stepped back. “Lizzie,” She lowered her voice into a whisper. “When Hope came into my own subconscious she made me realize that being strong doesn’t mean being bad.”

“She rescued me,” Her voice came out strained. “After I woke up, I promised myself I’d do the same for  _ her _ .”

Lizzie looked at her with a soft gaze. “But what if you don’t come back?” 

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. Her sister was right. But it was  _ Hope _ , the girl who wouldn’t give up on her. The person who let her in, the person who always treated her equal and never saw her as a second choice.

“I still have to try.” Josie steels up. “I’m not gonna give up on her after all that she’s done for me.” 

The siphoner pursed her lips, gave Lizzie a sorry look and darted out the door, the blonde being too shocked to go after her.

///////

It was a Friday evening, and nothing too big or important was going on at the Salvatore Boarding School.

It was a casual day too, Josie had worn a simple red crop top with grey road trippin shorts. 

Knowing her father wouldn’t be in his office right now, she snuck into the room.

Everything was vivid, from the painting of red roses on the adjacent wall from the entrance to the unorganized files on the desk. 

But,  _ why?  _ Why had her surroundings become more visible to her? 

Nervousness? Possibly. Anxious? Definitely. It wasn’t her fault, she was about to see Hope.

Easy, right? 

No.

The siphoner opened the door to where Hope was being kept and closed it behind her. 

Using the small coin she had secretly stuffed in her pocket earlier, she murmured something and the coin glowed a bright red. 

Seeing Hope in this state hurt her, almost physically and mostly emotionally. 

She closed her eyes and focused deeply on her connection with Hope, hoping it would help. 

The number six kept flashing around in her head and everything went black.

/////

Josie slowly blinked her eyes open. The sun shining right in her eyes caused her to wince.

Wait, the sun? 

The young witch sat up and took in her surroundings. It was a field. Not just any, it was filled with a variety of flowers. The sky was also filled with colors of blood orange and bright red. She had recognized some of the flowers of  yellow orchids, jasmines and gardenia’s.

Her favorites. 

The brunette curiously and gently picked one and smelled it, taking in the scent of nature. She felt at pure bliss taking in the breath. 

That’s when she noticed a large blossom tree in the far distance. The beautiful pink petals seemed to stand out the most in the field. She stood up to get a better look and located a lake too. 

Everything had become more and more confusing, the last thing she had remembered about a subconscious was fairytale, but this was peaceful.

The breeze was brief and still managed to send small chills down her spine. Frustrated, Josie looked around for any sign of the tribrid.

That is until her eyes landed on a figure standing by a different tree. 

The siphoner kept the flower in her hand and walked closer. When she was close enough her eyes fixated on familiar auburn hair. 

Standing several feet she realized who it was, “Hope?” 

The figure turned around and faced Josie. 

“Josie?” The voice sounded small and uncertain. 

It was Hope.

Once the young girl was 100% convinced she ran up to the older girl engulfing her in a hug. Her eyes closed in relief. 

Josie started to part from the hug but Hope didn’t want to and clung on tighter. Inhaling the cotton candy scent she so missed, Hope let the silent tears fall freely. 

After a few minutes the auburnette finally parts away and looks Josie in the eyes. “Tell me this is actually you and not my imagination.” She released a wet laugh.

The young siphoner smiles sweetly and nods. “It’s me Hope.” 

Realization hits the older girl, “Wait, why are you here?” 

Josie swallows thickly. “I came to bring you back.” the brunette kept her gaze with Hope. 

“But how are you-” She cuts herself off when she sees the younger girl’s gaze trail off to somewhere else. 

Hope turns around to see the tree she stood by earlier. Turning back, she bit her lip and lowered her head. “It’s the tree,  _ her _ tree.” 

Josie glanced at Hope then back at the tree. She decided to walk towards the tree and inspect closer. That’s when she could fully see the letters engraved in the tree. “ _ Hayley Marshall _ ” 

Vision turning blurry, Josie looked back at Hope. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Yeah it is.” Hope managed to say with a small voice crack.

“Let’s talk?” The brunette encouraged her. Hope hesitantly nodded. Choosing a small patch of grass by the tree and near the lake, the girls sat down comfortably close. The grass was preferably tall and less itchy than expected. It was fresh and healthy, unrealistically healthy. 

“These flowers are really pretty.” Josie muttered out.

“Yeah, they’re your favorite.” Hope swiftly replied. She realized her own words and went to correct herself. “Well I mean- I when I got stuck here you were the only thing on my mind.”

“Oh.” Hope’s words took her by surprise. 

“But they also remind me of my dad,” The auburnette picked one from the ground and twiddled it in her hand. “I used to make paints out of real flowers with him.” 

Josie stays quiet. She admires how much the older witch is telling her and relishing the fact about seeing her again.

But she also won’t remember any of this. Which defeats the fact of it all.

“How do we get out of here?” Hope says in worry.

Josie hadn’t actually thought about that. All she wanted was to see Hope again, to speak to her, to hug her. 

“I don’t actually know,” Josie nervously realizes. “I just wanted to be able to see and talk to you again. I guess I was blindsided by that.”

“You wanted to see me again?” 

Was that really the only thing Hope got from that? 

“Yeah.” Josie shrugged. Hope smiles like a dork at Josie. 

Then a theory hits her.

“I had to realize I was strong in order to defeat,” She practically winced thinking about the dark magic scenario. “Dark me.”

“Maybe you have to realize something too?” Josie shrunk already getting embarrassed in a chance she’s totally wrong. 

“You asked me to kiss you.” Hope laughs small.

Josie’s cheeks flushed and a dark blush creeps its way up her cheeks. She turned the other side so Hope couldn’t see her. 

“If I knew it was you, I might have.” Hope muttered. “And after however long I’ve been here, I think I know how we could get back”

Josie blushed even darker and smiled to herself. “Really?” 

Hope hums in response.

“You know,” Josie straightens herself out and brings her knees to her chest. “ _ We _ won’t remember anything that has happened if we get out.” 

“So you won’t remember if I confess my feelings to you?” She instantly regrets her words as they roll off her tongue. “I mean I- um…”

“Your feelings for me?” Josie repeated carefully.

Hope opened her mouth to speak but abruptly closed it and shut her eyes. In a matter of three seconds she opened her eyes, looked at the clouds, and saw one that was shaped like the number six and closed them back. 

A movement startled her when Josie grabbed Hope’s hand. This caused Hope to finally look up and meet Josie in the eyes. She quickly glanced down at their conjoined hands and Hope sucked in a breath. 

“It actually took me a while to come to terms with these feelings…for you.” She avoided Josie’s wandering eyes. “Yeah I love Landon, but I don’t think I’m in love with him, my feelings for him aren’t as strong as my feelings for you.” She confesses.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid,” She scoffs. “I always pushed it down because I knew there was no way you’d feel the same wa-”

Josie lunges forward and connects her lips with Hope’s ultimately cutting her off. Hope stumbles back then realizes what’s happening. A few seconds pass and Hope reciprocates the action. 

The auburnette finds out a few things. One, Josie’s lips are soft,  _ so  _ soft. Two, she could taste the washed down lemonade Josie had drank earlier. And three, Josie was gentle. 

The tribrid tilted her head for more access to deepen the kiss. 

After running out of air the two pulled back but still lingered close to each other. Josie breathed heavily while still in a daze, while Hope was in the same state. 

When Josie caught her breath she spoke up, “Ever since I first met you my feelings for you kept getting stronger and it was almost impossible to keep down all these years.” She rushed out.

“Really?” Hope answered, almost guiltily.

“Yeah.” The brunette breathed out. “But you know we’re not gonna remember this right?”

“I know,” Hope whispers gently. “But, I’ll find my way back to you.”

A flash rang out and everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> happy #hosierainkiss day!
> 
> also i could continue this btw...


End file.
